stuck with me
by sawyerG
Summary: caroline , bonnie and stefan are going on a trip what happens when the plane crashes and their stuck trying to find a way to each other and get home with complete strangers.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one.

The sun is warm on my eye lids, trying to move and hide in the quilt but my hands don't find my soft comforter instead i feel the forest floor. Ignoring the pain in my head i force myself to sit up (not without a groan) to take in my surroundings.

The sun is blazing through the trees , wind whistling through the leaves, thats when it all comes flashing back. bonnie, Stefan, plane ride the crash - oh god oh god.

_flash back - that morning_

I wake with a thud on the floor following the sound of someone else falling to the floor too "ow" can be heard from stefan who fell to the floor causing me to giggle, "stefan" i say sitting up from my side on the floor "breakfast" i say making him sit up an look at me from across the bed "breakfast" he says with a matching smile.

we both make a jump on the bed landing on bonnie tickling and kissing her cheeks "no,, st-stop" she says thrashing trying to escape our ministrations"its breakfast bon bon" we say "argh i hate you both stop" she says again with a laugh "how was breakfast bonnie" stefan ask collapsing onto the bed again "too much breakfast" she says making us all laugh.

_At the airport _

"come on guys it will be fine" stefan says dragging us both onto the plane awaiting us "why are we going on a plane" bonnie says again "because stefan didnt want to subject us to hours of the Damon and Elena show" i ask with a hint of anger saying their names "no its because you both havent been on a plane and this way we get there a day early so we can come away with some happy memories of the place with out them there" stefan said "oh Casanova stefan how we swoon to your words" i say with a dramatic sigh "whisper sweet nothings in my ear heart breaker" bonnie says dramatically clutching her chest.

stefan let go of our hands and headed up the steps me and bonnie falling behind continuing on with our play "do you think he'll ask father to court me, imagine all the balls we'll get to see" i swooned to her "we'll be the envy of every girl there when they see me on his arm, do you think he'll propose oh he said he would stefan stefan were at tho stefan" she said causing him to turn at us with a scolding look.

we were still laughing when we were directed to our seats, noticing im up the front of the plane i stand by my seat before calling to them "Stefan you plonker why arent we all sat together" holding his hands up in a defensive gesture "sorry where i had to changed flights those where the only seats , sorry care" i pout "but who's going to hold my hand" i say before i can finish speaking a guy with an accent interupts "you can hold my hand darling , oh wait were not next to each other" i watch as the cute guy walks over to where bonnies sat and listen as he speaks to her asking if she needed to hold his hand too" " once we're able to move around i'll come and hold your hand" he says "but what about bonnie she's gonna need you too" i say in a charming way "sit down care its gonna be fine , you'r not the only one who needs to hold a hand" he says when i hear an adorable old lady say she'll hold his hand and watch as he graciously accepts before seeing me and bonnie smirk and wiggle our eyebrows at him.

i sit in my seat and look around theres a few older looking guys dotted around a really beautiful blonde reading a magazine back near stefan some hunters in the middle i see bonnie trying to rebuck the guy from earlier and i see a few random people but then my eyes land on him, a beautiful man with what looks to be a face of models with a tight jaw and curly blonde hair on top of his head wearing a leather jacket definitely loner artist vibe going on.

It's like he can feel me eyes on him causing him to look at me give me a slow once over then a smirk, like he's saying 'yeah im hot i can get any girl i want' look i give him an arched eyebrow as what stefan and bonnie call my 'seriously' look before turning around and begin to chat with the guy near me about his days in service of the marine corps.

a loud whistling sound happened and the plane started to shake and lean to one side the seatbelt sign flashed on , my hands gripped the seat i could hear my name being screamed by to people "i love you both" i shouted when their was another bang and the plane went down , the noise was deafening the vibration making me bounce in my seat violently pain and then everything went black.

_end of flashback-_

Ignoring the pain i stood up to take in my surroundings , theres metal scattered every where bags littering the floor i can see the plane and i push myself to run towards,it half of the plane is missing you can see the inside structure of if wires hanging down i can see the people from earlier i'm about to have a panic attack when i can hear my fathers voice in my head **_'baby girl breathe focus you can do this just breathe'_** i take in a shaky breathe then another and start checking peoples pulses.

Dead , dead , dead, dead and alive yes "he can you hear me you need to wake up for me please" i say its the cocky guy from earlier i'm about to slap him awake when he opens his eyes gasping for air pressing my head to his i say a small thank god before bring my hands to his face to check his pupils "hey , how do you feel" he doesn't answer me but i know he's listening "shitty question i need to check on the others but ill be back okay so just dont close your eyes" he nods against my hands and i carry on my check.

i check the pilots before grabbing the first aid kits before i remember Gary and check on him agian "hey Gary come on sergeant open you'r eyes.. thank god" i check his face for any cuts then my eyes land on his mid section to see a shard of metal lodged in his ribs "oh god no no" my hands automatically go to the wound but one of his hands grab mine making my look at him with bleary eyes "how bad toots" he ask his voice uneven from drawing harsh breathes "sarge its bad ok bad but im here what do you need me to do ?" i ask tightening my hold on his hands "my tags take them to my family would ya tell em that dodgers suck" confused to the comment i nod and let some tears fall "its okay kid" "i will i'll tell them, does it hurt Gary?" i ask crying silently "no kid i had an angel with..." he sucks in one last breathe before his hand squeezes mine and then he's gone.

i reach up and close his eyes before taking his dog tags off his neck saying a silent pray before placing them on my own hiding them under my shirt before standing up wiping my eyes before walking grimly back to the guy before who was sat watching me silently "hey, you hurt any where" i ask my eyes roaming his body noticing some blood on shoulder "no... im fine" he says trying to stand up "i need to check on that" i say pointing to his shoulder he nods.

the wound isnt that bad needing only a couple of stitches "you need a couple of stitches but its fine" i open the first aid box before getting the supplies i need "i need you to bite on your t-shirt while i do this it's gonna hurt" he nods and does what i ask while i get to work surpressing the growls that slip through.

"how bad is it" he ask "bad , its just you and me till we find the others , we need to move" i say "we need to bury the bodies and take everything we're gonna need" i nod and allow him to stand up and we get to work making shallow graves for them when it comes to gary i cant do anything i just stand staring at him as he lifts him out of the wreckage.

i go to help but his voice stops me "its fine i can do this" i give him a grateful smile before starting through the bags taking out anything that can be useful.

as we gather everything we need with him chucking things out saying its too much stuff i nod but sneak in my toiletry bag before we move i spot some flowers on the edge ignoring him telling me to move picking some before placing one on each grave , pushing my emotions down before silently walking back over to him and setting off after him trying to ignore his intense stare.

we've been walking in silence and the adrenaline has started to wear of and i can start to feel the pain in my side i stop because its throbbing "stop i "try to say before it all goes black again.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two Stefan and bonnie.

_Stefan_.

i open my eyes with a groan looking around i see the trees and the rubble but i cant see the plane any where i see some one near me a woman with blonde hair "Caroline , oh CAROLINE" i shout sitting up and running over to where the blonde lay as i get a closer look my heart sinks a little when i realise its not her i check her for injuries before gently shaking her awake "hey hey can you hear me" she gasps and sits straight up before speaking rapidly.

"the plane , oh god my brothers oh god where are we how did that happen where is everyone i need to find them" i hold onto her shoulders finding it weird that i felt and electric current run through me when i touched her i speak in a soothing voice " hey calm down take a breathe then tell me you name" she relaxes visibly thank god for my job "thank you, im Rebekah you are ?"she ask in a sweet voice now that shes not frantically firing questions "hello Rebekah im stefan are you hurt anywhere" she shakes her head no and i help her get up slowly checking her over once more for any injuries.

"come on we need to find the others " she nods and we start walking calling out names of the people we need to find.

"KOL, NIK" she shouts "CAROLINE , BONNIE" "NIK KOL" "CAROLINE" "BONNIE" thats when i hear something in the faint distance "shhh ! i can hear something" i shout at her trying to hear the sound agian.

_bonnie-_

my head is pounding and my neck feels stiff i reach my hand up and groan with the movement but then i hear a different groan and i snap my eyes open and look to my right and see kol the guy who was hitting on me earlier "kol ,kol hey hey ) i say coughing from having a really dry throat.

i get out of my seat on shaky legs and make it over to his seat helping push him back into his seat and checking him over but only seeing a slight purple bruise on his forehead above his right eye i tap his cheek waking him up "hey , are you okay " i ask checking him over again "am i in heaven" he ask with a slight smirk which makes me feel so much better that im smiling up at him before looking around " we need to check on these people, can you walk" he nods and stands up.

i just finish putting the last rock on the grave when kol is clutching his chest "Kol what is it" he looks up at me fear in his eyes before he collapses on the ground.

rushing to him my instincts kick in and i start CPR a mantra going on in my head ' no cant di breathe pleas dont leave m 4' "oh thank god" i scream when he gasps for air clutching his chest before looking at me .

not even realising what is is im doing i lean in and press my lips to his in a kiss that sends me towards heaven before i just as quick pull away looking into his eyes breathing harshly.

"well if i knew it would take a small heart attack to get a kiss like that i would of done it sooner darling" he says with a smile "are you okay" i ask after rolling my eyes "yeah thank you darling, how did you know how to do that" i smile "im a counsellor at a military base i learnt when i went to med school" i say "you'r a doctor" he ask " no i had to do a year in med school to know the basics and thats all i dont have a phd or anything im still studying for that" i reply before asking him what he does " i'm a fire fighter".

wow fire fighter mentally swooning at the image "how are you feeling" i ask " i feel fine we need to find my sister and brother" he says trying to stand up "wow , you just had a heart attack you need to slow down" i say trying to get him to sit back down "listen i dont know aboutyou but i need to get up and find bekah and nik so you can help me or not " sighing heavily "look you need to stop and shut up i also have people i need to find and i also dont feel like digging another grave right now so you need to get one thing straight im in charge and if i say you need to stop and rest you will and firstly we need to get things before we go any where do i make myself clear" i say frustrated that he was still trying to get up throughout all of that "crystal" he says with a smirk "stay here and dont move" i say before going back to the plane to get anything salvageable.

looking at the plane i cant find the reason why its like it is half of its missing, how can a plane be ripped in half where's the other half , Caroline was in the other half "oh god please please let her be okay i cant loose her too please be okay" i said out loud i need to find stefan too "oh god stefan what am i gonna do" im speaking to myself the thought that their not okay has me doubling over clutching my stomach from emotional pain that feels like its ripping my insides apart.

picking up everything i dropped i place in inside a bag that i found "they are not dead you are gonna find caroline and stefan and they will be fine and you'll be back to having movie nights in one of our beds and you will push them to the floor and they will wake you up to do breakfast and you go to work they will be fine" i take in a shaky breathe "now you have a fire fighter out there who has just had a heart attack and you will focus on him and you will find them" i say taking another deep breathe and wiping my cheeks before walking back over to kol.

"hey drink some water and then we'll set off" i say reaching him "are you okay" he ask looking at me "yeah im fine its you who im worried about" i say ignore the horrid thoughts of finding my best friends dead i look at him to see he's staring at me intensely "you dont have to put on a brave face you know its okay to be scared" he says his tone gentle and caring "of course i am, i have two best friends that were on that plane one was in the other half of the plane and i have no idea what happened to that half and"i stop to take a deep breathe " they are not allowed to leave me we had a plan so now we are going to find them so i can beat them up for scaring me like this and then we'll go home and have breakfast for like a month straight" i say forcing myself to smile.

"how are you doing" i ask seeing how he's struggling with the bag a bit "how many times do you plan on asking me that" " for as long as im worried about you" i say with a smile "then i guess i'll have to get used to it then wont i" "yes you do" i hear something in the distance "hey can you hear that" i listen closely "stefan oh my god that's stefan , STEFAN ! STEFAN! " I shout frantically searching for him.

"bonnie BONNIE" i hear him getting closer before i spot him and some one else i dont know "STEFAN" I say shocked still before he gets alot closer to where we are and i snap and run to him throwing my arms around him and crying onto his shoulder "oh thank god bon bon" he says spinning me round putting me on the ground but not letting me go.

i see kol hugging a blonde and a part of me twinges with jealousy but then i remember him saying his sister and it goes away back to whats happening "stefan i-i cant" tears start falling down my face "no she is not dead please caroline cant be bonnie i cant loose her" stefan says shaking his head letting tears start to fall down his face "no stef the plane half of its missing , i dont know where she is stef , what if shes dead and we dont even know where she is " i cant help it any longer and start sobbing again into his shoulder "no shes care shes our caroline shes a fighter if she can survive tyler then she can survive a plane crash too we just have to find her because its not breakfast if we dont find her"

we hug for like five minutes before i hear the blondes worried voice causing me to let got of stefan and turn to see Kol leaning on his knees with out thinking much i rush back to him " kol whats going on" i ask bending to hold his head in my hands "just tired thats all sweets" i help him over so he's propped up against a trees and put my ear to his heart hearing it racing and skipping a step " i told you to slow down ad now we are doing just that" i scold "whats going on whats wrong with my brother" "rebekah is it (she nods) he had a heart attack earlier and died for a couple of minutes but it was only a small one and i managed to bring him back but right now he needs to rest" i said trying to keep my voice even and calming for the blonde who was sobbing uncontrollably "you died oh god" she said kneeling infront of him "bekah im fine see im alive" he said rolling his eyes "kol its not funny you could of died died and we dont even know where nik is and then i could of lost both of you" she said sobbing "we'll find him bekah hes an original after all so he cant die and we'll find him okay".

i watched as he held his sisters had feeling a lump in my throat "what part of the plane was he on" stefan ask breaking the tension of their sibling reunion " the front of the plane" kol replied "near caroline's seat" i say sucking in a breath "its gonna be okay but we're gonna have to set up here for now and then carry on in the morning" stefan says holding onto my shoulder giving me support "why cant we go now" rebekah asks "because kol needs to rest , hes not strong enough to continue on any longer , we can risk it " kol looked ready to argue with stefan making me step in" he's right you just had a heart attack and have been walking for over an hour you need to rest and remember im in charge so we set up camp here for the night" "fine".

we set up camp that night all with heavy hearts and thoughts of finding people my thoughts on caroline and hoping that shes alive and has found kol's nik and that hes safe to, i fell asleep next to stefan feeling like carolines warmth was missing when i had it that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three - Caroline

i wake up to feel and arm wrapped around me and i snuggle closer into the body thats holding me , 'hang theres some one holding you caroline you where in a plane crash stranger who you dont know the name of' i say to my self causing my to shoot up with a wince from my side "ow son of a bitch" "what is it whats wrong" he says sitting up worriedly "nothing i just sat up to quick" i look at him and even the morning after a plane crash he looks like a god i probably look like shit, with that thought i turn away and run my fingers through my hair.

"what happened" i asked "you passed out and i had to give you stitches" he explained as i look at the cut at the bottom of my ribs "thank you" "why didnt you tell me you were hurt" he asked in a tone that felt like i was being accused of something " i didnt know that i was hurt until i woke up just know" i say back bitingly "you mean to tell me you didnt feel any pain until now" " not really i woke up after the plane crash with a dull pain but then i had to check for stefan and bonnie then i had to help you and gary then we had to bury them and then we were walking it and then it all went black" i said

"how long has it been" i ask trying to get my bearings "you collasped yesterday i carried on walking then stopped to give you those and made a camp then checked on you again and then must of fallen asleep" i smiled "so do i get a name" i ask "excuse me" "well i mean whats a girl got to do to get a name , save you from an airplane crash, tend to your wounds, sleep with you i mean come on ive already done all that i think i deserve a name" i say causing him to laugh along with me "nikklaus" he says sticking his hand out "well nik im caroline" taking his hand and shaking it.

"nik" i hear him say with a thoughtfull expression on his face "yeah is it okay i call you that" he smile then a real smile not like the one he gave me on the plane but one that touched his eyes"its fine love normally people call me klaus and only family call me nik" he says still smiling "well how about this i call you nik but klaus when your bad" leaning slightly forward and lowering my voice "and nikklaus when your in real big trouble" i say smirking at his stunned face for some reason i couldnt just leave it there no i had to wink which turned his expression from stunned to lustful.

swallowing to clear my dry throat i lift my face to the sky soaking in the sun for a few seconds very much aware of his eyes still on mine "right come on days a burning and i need to find my friends" i say really chipper and stand up to stretch careful of my injury before going into one of the bags looking for some water swallowing some before reaching for my toiletry bag thankfull that i always pack a spare toothbrushes reaching for one i chuck it at him before continuing on with brushing my own "so you snuck something in when i wasnt looking love" he asked coming closer to me "yeah im not even sorry i need to brush my teeth" i say holding my own in case he wants to have an argument about it , he leans his lips threateningly close to my ear "im glad you did sweetheart, just dont disobey me agian" he said before leaning back with a smirk me with shivers runing up my spine "some rules are meant to be broken"i say turning on all of my caroline forbes flirting charm before putting everything away checking the fire hasnt got any coals still burning .

"who is it that your searching for" he asked me after half an hour of getting to know each other "my friends you" "brother and sister" "im sorry im sure there fine" i say hoping they are "if there not" "then you'll be fine" i say know its true "how do you know that id be fine " he says as if im ridiculous "because yes they will be gone and you will be fore ever different and it may take days weeks months or even years but you will wake up one day and the pain that you feel from their loss will feel a lot less unbearable and then will come a day when you will wake up and you wont even notice when it became easier to deal with it just did" i say taking a breath "and even if their not fine when we find them you still will be fine because you seem like the kind of guy who instead of giving up from the pain you tuck it away and carry it where ever you go so you would do the same with their loss, even though you haven't lost them yet" i said continuing on leaving an speechless nik behind.

its an hour before he talks to me agian i know what question is coming i always know when this question is coming so i stayed silent waiting for him to find the courage to ask and here it i 2' "i'm guessing you've lost someone then" "my father" i answer "what was he like" i smile which causes him to frown "lets play a game" i say "the game is life back grounds you get to geuss things about my life and i'll tell you if their true and then we will swap" i say "okay don't see why not" we're walking further when i spots some berries as i wait for him to speak i pick them "you know those are poisonous" "i know we can use them to bait traps with" i say putting them in the bag im carrying.

"okay , i've im ready" i say waiting for him to start "you'r from a small town was prom queen both parents were around lots of friends , loves romantic films and you love the colour pink wants adventure but are to scared to do it and your still with your high school sweet heart" he says "okay my turn" i stopped to look at him "okay you'r from a big family , your cocky with a slight god complex your an artist and a loner scared to have a real relationship because if you open up to people your sure that either they let you down or will leave you so you close yourself off, you only let certain people see that you really are caring and capable of love and your favourite band is pink floyd no metallica" i say.

he stays silent again because i have him pretty much firgured out and i know that i may have hurt his feelings and it doesnt sit right with me so after and hour of contemplation i decide to speak up " i grew up on a army base in viginia my mom and dad worked their i met bonnie and stefan there along with his brother damon, my dad left my mom when i was 10 and moved in with his partner steven i was taught on the base , i loved it there bonnies mom left her dad when we were 13 and she went to live with her grams , stefans mom and dad died and had to go live with their uncle my mom moved us away from the base when i was 14 she got a job as the town sheriff i didnt really mind we moved to the town where bonnie lived and i spent my summers on the base and most 3 day weekends their with my dad and we had this thing where my dad and bonnies dad as well as stefans dad used to take us on hunting trips all over the place and when stefans dad died we still carried on taking him and damon with us it was amazing i shot my first buck when i was 13 it was a perfect shot died instantly on impact i cried for 3 hours after but i was still pretty proud of it, my dad when i was 17 got asked to do another tour with the group that he had been training i was mad at him for taking it because i had a bad feeling about the tour" my voice started to catch so i took a sip from the water "the tour was fine he came back alive but something was different we came back from our hunting trip early because he had a panic attack out on the trails one day my dad died 2 weeks after that the tablets he was on caused him to have a heart attack in the middle of a training session".

"the service was amazing he would of loved it i can still smell the gun powder from the 3 volleys that they shot as they lowered him to the ground the whole day was a complete blur but that was very memorable i can still feel the material of the flag pressed on my fingertips when i remember them saluting me, i remember i didnt get out of bed for 3 weeks after that and then i went off the rails got into a relationship with a really bad guy got into drugs and drink no one knew what to do with me so my mom contacted her old commanding officer about me and one day after a really bad fight with tyler i woke up to someone dragging me from them bed and put in a car and taken back to the base and they whipped me into shape detoxed me made me run drills with the recruits but they still couldnt get through to me and then i was told to meet with one of the counsellors that run the recovery programme i was working with them and one day while i was in the office a guy talked to me and i broke down and told him everything the fact that i hadnt had contact with tyler for those weeks gave me a sense of security that i was finally able to tell what was happening the reason i was still taking the drugs" i took a deep clensing breath thankful the hard part was over before continuing.

" that weekend i was allowed visitors , i told my mom and stefan and bonnie i forced them to not say anything i wasnt ready to go home yet so i stayed and i continued on with what was happening i got nicked named hummingbird because i would sing while i was running laps and was able to hold the notes so after 2 months on the base i went home finished school along with bonnie and stefan went straight to med school and now i work part time at the base as a counsellor for soldiers with ptsd oh and i was also miss mystic falls" i say with a smirk "why did you need to tell me all of that" he asked "im not sure i just felt like i should open up about a few things although i shared a bit more then i intended to ".

"your something else love" i turned not understanding where that was coming from "what do you mean" "do you know what i thought when i first saw you" i shook my head "you were standing in the terminal with your boyfriend and music came on through the speakers and you dragged your boyfriend into a dance but he stopped so you carried on twirling yourself around him and then you jumped onto his back and made him carry you to the consessions stand, i thought you were beautiful full of light everyone who was walking past saw you and began to smile because for just a second they got to glimpse at true beauty" his words struck me immobile no one had every said some thing so nice to me that had tears spring to my eyes.

as i stood still he went to pass me my hand shot out pulling him back to me "wha-" i cut him off by pressing my lips to his leaning up on my toes to reach.

his full raspberry lips barely had time to realise what was one them before i pulled back "um i uh sorry" "why did you do that" "you said some pretty amazing things about me and i dont have a boyfriend it was stefan he said he do anything to get me to stop dancing so i made him carry me to get myself some twizzlers as part of the deal and the kiss um i just kind of did it if you didnt want me to it wo-" his lips were now the ones that cut me of mid sentence in a heated kiss that had my toes curling in my shoes.

when i allowed his tounge entrance to my mouth something snapped in me whiched had me kissing more urgently and tugging at his jacket before taking mine off and tugging his shirt up my hands flattening agianst his stomach making him moan into my mouth.

getting frustrated with him taking things slow i started opening his belt and tugging at his buttons.

thankful when he got the hint and pinned me to the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 - Caroline , bonnie

_Caroline _

I awoke with my head on the chest of a very naked nik who was still sleeping peacefully, still high in the sky, placing a chaste kiss on his chest i untangle myself from him before searching for my clothes, i just get my t-shirt over my head when i turn and see him staring at me with a smile on his face.

"hey, your awake" i say feeling slightly awkward "well that was" "unexpected" i interject to which he just smirks "look that just then was great, but i, im not that sort of girl, you know who just sleeps with some one when i've barely know them and, i just dont have a clue what that meant to you , or even me but i just wanted you to know that if what just happened you dont want to happen again i understand, lets face it you barely know me and you said that you dont do relationships and lets face it we've just had a plane crash and then not even 24 hours later we have sex really amazing sex but you need to know that im not the sort of girl who can just have sex with out emotions so if you dont want any sort of one with me then the sex has to stop and we'll just forget that it happened and we'll go back to how it was earlier, but i need to know now so that i dont you know, god what am i even saying" i drag my jeans back on not looking at him "just ignore me, you should get dressed we need to carry on, i'll give you some privacy and scout how far off trail we are" i say turning to glance at him then to the trail and back before hurrying away.

"god Caroline, you know his type it takes some one much better then you to get a guy like that just take the sex as a win and act natural, he's not gonna want anything from you, so take a breath control yourself , you'll find bonnie and stefan and tell bonnie everything and then once you get out of here you'll say respectful goodbyes and you'll never see him again, you'll get over it , eventually" i say to myself while walking to the place we were meant to be going.

"hey n- er Klaus, we should get going" i shout hearing him coming towards me. Once he reaches me i turn back around and start walking, 'dont look at him , just keep walking caroline, if you look at him you'll crumble and then you'll get your heartbroken' i turn to catch a glimpse at him looking like he's struggling to say something ' crap Caroline why do you do this to yourself'.

its been about an hour and i'm dying with every passing minute wondering what hes thinking trying to distract myself i look around and come to a sudden stop making him bump into my back."shh" i whisper hiss at him before letting my eyes go back to gazing upon the beautiful humming bird hovering right in front on me.

i suck in air at the beautiful sight , i can feel my face splitting into a giant grin as i take in its deep metallic like hues of purple and blues and lime greens. i turns and flies right near me hovering a few inches away from my face, closer enough to hear his hum before flitting away.

"wow" is all i can say before turning to see klaus looking at me "why did you call me klaus before" i bite my lip nevously "i thought nik sounded to intimate so i uh" our eyes met and lock together my blue to his green. i want to look away but i cant seem to be able to tear mine away first.

his eyes flick down to my lips before going back to my eyes, i wanted to kiss those lips ever since i've been awake but i'm always going to want more so i quickly turn my head away and continue on my path , trying desperately to shake the longing away.

_Bonnie-_

"so how long have you two known each other" Rebekah asks "about 19 years " i say with a smile "wow thats a long time" "yeah we grew up together me and care are only children so even though stefan has damon we stuck together we shared all our first with each other, first kiss , first crush , fist kill i don't have the best relationship with my dad but i have them" i say getting emotional again.

"i only have my brothers, my parents weren't the best at all we were basically raised by our aunt Esther but elijha got a job in america and we couldn't stay in England with just her so we moved to america with my brother, nik was in the army but would travel home as much as possible im not that close to all of my brothers but i am with nik, he got an offer to come and teach the recruits over here after my aunt went into hospital last year for when he finished hes 5th tour so i will get to see him alot more often, bonnie what if" i cut her off by standing infront of her and holding onto her shoulders.

"no okay just no dont even ask that question okay i know that this is probably the worst situation for you but you need to not think that we will find him okay " she nods and then looks at stefan who is helping Kol walk "kols gonna be fine too" i say squeezing her hand and starting to walk again her not letting my hand go.

"okay change of topic has either of you been romantic with stefan " i grimace and shake my head " no god no i mean i love stef and i can admit to the fact that he's good looking but no our dynamic has always been brother and sister relationship and the same with him and care why ?" i ask "i just thought that its a little strange that a guy has 2 girl best friends and has never thought or done anything sexually with them, has he got a girlfriend or is he the type to love and leave em" asked trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

"stefans the kind of guy to walk a girl home when its too late or waits till your in the door before driving away , hes a hopeless romantic, which leads to some heart break, when he moved to mystic falls he met a friend of mine and cares and fell head over heels for her, we didnt really mind but it turns out that she was in love with damon and when they broke up it was because care walked in on her and damon" i laughed at the memory of caroline storming into my house throwing her phone at me with the picture at me.

"Caroline had taken a picture of them and stormed into my bedroom shoving the phone in my face i asked her why and she said it was because she didnt want to be the only one scarred by the image, she forced elena and damon to tell stefan, he got so mad at her because she was avoiding him but she was only doing it so he got told by them and not by some one else" i laughed along with her.

"how did he find out" "well i wasnt there but Caroline had followed Elena over to the boarding house and stormed in they were about to go at it when she went crazy on them beat up damon and had bitch slapped Elena and was shouting at them saying that she was going to tell stef about them because she gave them time to do the right thing but hadn't but stefan walked in hearing it all and forced them to tell him about it"

"stefan practically moved into cares house and mine but it was caroline who got him to at least start to mend his relationship with his brother so now their on speaking terms but their not like the used to be" i said smiling "your friend sounds amazing i hope i get to meet her" "so do you have a guy in your life " i asked "nope" she says popping the 'p'.

"how come" "no one wants to be that guy you know the guy who chooses me over football or beer" "well im sure he's out there he maybe even closer then you think" i say hoping that we'd find caroline because shes always been the better matchmaker.

_Caroline - _

we had been walking for about 15 minutes when his voice broke me out of the silence " I come from a large family , i had 4 brothers but finn died when he was 13 i dont really remember him all that well , my mother and father well lets just say they werent fit they died when i was 16 my aunt helped raise us even when they where alive i joined the army when i was 19, elijha my older brother moved him and the rest of my siblings to the states when i was 21 but i was still in the army, ive served 5 tours and have just not long finished my 5th i got offered a job he in the states to work national guard which i start in july, i dont get close to people outside of the family because in my field you dont get to know the new guy because they'r likely to end up dead, i never get into a relationship with females because its easier that way and honestly no of the girls have interested me enough to want to try" i stayed quiet while he spoke.

"thank you, for your honesty" i said feeling like shit and carried on walking "you dont get it do you " "whats there to get" i asked confused "i dont get into relationships because no woman has made me want to try" "i get it out you dont have to justify yourself to me" i said "no you dont get it i never wanted to try" "i heard you the first time, no need to rub it in my face " i go to walk away but he stands infront of me.

"move we need to keep moving" " i never met a woman who i was willing to try for and i had known some of these women for most of my life. and yet i meet you and you must be the most crazy, infuriating woman i have ever met but yet in just the hours i have known you , you have made me open up more of myself then any one i thought it was just because i wanted to sleep with you , but its not just that any more when your not talking i miss you voice if your gone by my side for longer the 5 minutes i miss you which is also crazy because weve not know each other for that to be possible but it is , and now you have got me standing and ranting like a crazy man do you get it now" he practically shouts.

i nod and he starts walking agian but as i really think about his words a huge smile spreads on my face "you want to try for me" i ask "yes" "what would of happen if i say no" i ask my tone cheerful "your stuck with me anyway" he says causing me to turn and place a kiss on his lips "then your stuck with me too" i say before i kiss him passionately entwining our fingers while were walking.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 - Klaus & Caroline

It had been 5 days since the plane crash and me and caroline had covered alot of ground, stopping to make love or set up camp for the night as i sat sketching by the dying fire as caroline still slept i couldnt help but think about everything i had said to her everything i shared with her.

it wasnt a lie i never met someone i wanted to try for but 48 hours with this woman and i couldnt stand the idea of not being with her , 48 hours with her and i already shared way to much and gave 2 romantic speeches, granted i didnt really prepare them they just sort of happened but still if thats what happens in 48 hour what sort of things is she going to be able to get me to do in 20 years for her.

woe woe hold up did i really just think that ? do i really want her to be with me in 20 years time ?.

clearing my thoughts i look back at the sketch i just finished its of her and the humming bird , her eyes alight with innocence and her mouth open in joy , she looked so beautiful and she doesnt even see it in herself,

i was so wrapped up in my thoughts that i hadnt even realised shes standing right next to me, i try and hide the sketch from her view but its too late she has her hand on it her fingers tracing the lines of it "wow" she says her voice barely a whisper "do you like it" i hold my breath waiting for her reply, never have i been this nervous about what someone will say "its beautiful , your really good , although youve made me more beautiful, its incredible nik" she says her velvet sweet voice says the words ghosting my lips "not possible" i say before i capture her lips with mine.

we break apart panting for air "we should get going" she says before placing another sweet kiss on my lips then cheek before getting up and getting ready me following suit.

We've been walking for a few hours in peaceful silence her humming some tune i dont recognise our hands in twined , hers fitting perfectly in mine giving me a sense of content i've never felt before the feeling it couldnt get better when he sweet voice fills my ears " i don't know where he's been.But he is restless at night,he has horrible dreams.,,,So we lay in the dark,cause we've got nothing to say.

Just the beating of hearts,like two drums in the grey.  
I don't know what we're doing,I don't know what we've done.  
But the fire is coming,so I think we should run..."

her voice is so beautiful the words hitting my soul and thawing my heart i feel myself crumbling on the inside as she carries on singing "& I won't tell my mother.

It's better she don't know  
& he won't tell his folks,  
Cause they're already ghosts.  
So we'll just keep each other,  
as safe as we can..."

i can feel my heart racing as every word hits me like a hammer but she keeps singing not knowing the affect its having on me.

"Will you stay with me my love? For another day..Cause I don't want to be alone,

when I'm in this state. Will you stay with me my love? Till we're old and grey.  
I don't wanna be these bones decay.. "

i take a harsh breath which causes her to stop and look at me "are you alright" "yes , you were singing" i say not daring to say anything else "yeah i guess i was , was it bad " "what no you it was beautiful what song was it?" i asked "run by daughter " she says.

"do you sing a lot " "not really only in the shower" i couldnt help but picture her in the shower and i think she must of figured out "sorry but you said it i am male sweetheart" we were to busy laughing before i heard it "shhh " there in the distance i could hear voices i looked at caroline who had only just began to hear it when she started running.

"stefan oh my god thats stefan STEFAN STEFAN!" before i could say anything she shot off shouting his name making me follow closely behind.

_Caroline_

as soon as i heard what Nik was talking about i recognised his voice straight away "stefan , oh my god" thats stefan STEFAN STEFAN!" i didnt think about it i just shot of running as fast as i can, pain coursed isnt coursing through my side but i cant stop i need to get to him i start running faster when i see him .

stopping to gather breath "STEFAN" his head snaps up towards me "STEFAN" "caroline CAROLINE" I was so close when he started running but had sto stop as i jumped into his arms and the flood gates opened, ignoring the pain in my side i clung to my best friend "caroline - its really you " he put me down and wiped my tears "have you seen bonnie" "oh god care we knew you , yes shes further back with kol and bekah shes gonna be so happy" with that he threw his arms back around me.

"did you say with bekah" niks voice interrupted "yeah are you the brother" "yes take me to them" niks voice took on a dangerous edge that had stefan nodding " come on care".

stefan was firing questions at me as i was to him while dragging me to where they where "stef wait we'll talk but for now i need bonnie" he nodded and pulled me through the trees where i could see three people waiting not really caring about the other two when i could see bonnie tears happened again"bonnie ,BONNIE" letting go of stefans hand i ran to where my freind had turned around hearing my voice

her hand flew to her mouth as tears started falling down her cheeks i crashed into her arms and followed into her break down, clinging to her for dear life as she mumbled things incoherently to me.

out of the corner of my tear streaked eye i could see a blonde hugging nik as he brang her onto the floor to hold the guys head into his chest i felt another pair of arms wrap around us and knew stefan was the one intruding our moment but it was stefan so i didnt care i just had to hold on to them.

Once we had calmed the quiet down i was able to find my voice "i'm so glad you both our okay i was so scared" i hugged them both but turned to look at nik who hadnt pulled apart from them but was looking at me , i smiled and mouthed what i had kept to myself for the past days " I think I love you" his eyes widen a fraction of an inch before pulling apart from them and in two quick strides his mouth was on mine.

i raised my arms to go around his neck as he pressed his body closer to mine causing me to whimper "ouch "i said pulling back "care your bleeding" bonnie said causing me and nik to look down at my t-shirt that was soaking up blood,

* * *

:) cliff hanger ! , hey the song caroline was singing was 'Run by a band called Daughter check them out they are awesome please feel free to message or comment.

next chapter ideas.

a chapter from P.O.V of ...

1) Elijah

2) Damon

3) Elena

4) Rebekah

Let me know :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I know i posed the question about who to write the chapter on but i've been hit with the insperation bug and decided to take this chapter in a different way, please dont hate me but when it strikes it strikes you know.

I've been suffering with writers block on my other story but i hope to have a new chapter soon for that, I will try to update it soon :).

* * *

Chapter 6 - Liz.

My day always was busy, you think being in a small town would make any crime a rare occurrence which it was but what made it really busy was the endless paperwork.

it would start of with being a small stack then when i seem to have got through with that i'd look up to find another stack eyeing me taunting me and by the end of all that and would finally get home i'd still have to do some more before starting the process again the next day, which made it highly difficult to do anything that doesnt envolve being sheriff to the small town of mystic falls.

which brings me to my next issue Caroline. I love my daughter but if i was honest i wouldnt be put up for mother of the year anytime soon. granted we have been getting to a place where i can be there for her more but its still doesn't excuse my behaviour towards her in the past.

but after bill died and the whole tyler issue was put to rest we are now in a good place we dont get to see each other often but we make it pertinent to phone each other every other day to catch up and those are the days that i look forward to the most, because just for 5 minutes or how ever long they last i get to step out of being sheriff and be 'mom' to an amazing young lady.

**_Day of the plane crash -_**

being busy all morning with a actual crime to fight and a person to arrest it wasn't until lunch time that i got to check my phone for a message from caroline.

'_hey mom so were at the air port, im freaking out like crazy you know me , but on the good side i got to ride stefans back and make him buy me twizzlers' _i hear stefan's voice in the back ground commenting on her being heavy and bonnie's laughter making my smile because i could clearly picture it in my mind_ ' well we're just about to board and all that i'll call you when we land , don't arrest to many staples , love you mom' _i laugh again because of the comment on my job before looking at my favourite mug that she got me for chirstmas which is a mug shot of a paper clip i sigh loving the cup with its engraved message from caroline.

the rest of the messages are of the norm and i stand up to get a cup of coffee when my phone rings, choosing to ignore it i make my way around the desk but then the ringing stops before my mobile starts,

i place my cup back on the desk before answering my phone " hello" '_hello am i speaking with ms Elizabeth Forbes_' my stomach starts to rise up to my throat "yes this is sheriff Forbes, what can i do for you?" '_what is your relation to Caroline Forbes_' "I'm her mother, what is this call about" bile is rising up in my mouth '_Sheriff Forbes this is meredith fell im with the airline and i am to notify you that the plane that your daughter was on has crashed and at this moment in time we have no point of contact in where abouts of where the plane went down' "_I'm sorry what did you just say to me" i hear her repeat herself to me and tell me other things as well but i still cant wrap my head around it Caroline and Stefan and Bonnie was in a plane crash they dont know anything,

Oh god! slamming the phone down i barely make it to the trash can by the office door before i puke the contents of my stomach up ignoring every one i walk out the door before getting into my police cruiser and heading of to sheilia bennets door thankfull that shes already waiting for me.

we where already on the high way before Sheilia spoke "i cant get hold of Rudy, they said he's out" i nod "have you phoned Alaric" "he was in a meeting but his new secretary said he'll be in his office all day, when was the last time you spoke to him" "last month i phoned to see how Caroline was doing and we had a chat, he said Jeremy was doing good even if he chose to join the navy , i couldn't help but laugh" i said with a smile as i pulled through security i turned and asked her when she was last at the base.

"i think bonnie was 14 and i had to drop her off, haven't been back since" as i parked the cruiser i offered sheilia a small smile before gathering courage and walking into the ware house to see alaric talking with Rudy while training "recruit do you have a question?" rudy bellowed "sir we seem to have guest of the police variety,sir" the soldier spoke a little nervously, causing them both to turn and catch us walking towards them.

"SHELIA, Liz whats going on wheres bonnie?" rudy asked "Liz whats going on" alaric spoke "caroline ,bonnie and stefan have been in a plane crash" i speak causing them to dismiss the recruits and lead me into retelling the events.

"oh god we, oh god ric " rudy said about to lose it "have you had any further contact with the airline" i can only shake my head "right lets get to my office so we can figure this out and get things sorted" as we were walking to his office when he stops a drill "please have some recruits set up a place for ms bennett and officer sheriff Forbes and then come to my office to tell me when its ready" with a salute we were on are way.

later that evening -

I couldnt sleep my mind was racing going over the events in my mind praying that shes okay i had called stephen earlier to inform him of what was going on , after all the calls between we made everything is starting to come into plan, i couldnt stay in the office any longer which led me to walking around the base i spotted some recruits standing guard out side which had me walking over to them.

"what do we have here " i asked trying to step into the room but they effectively cut me off "sorry ma'am but its no civilians allowed" i looked down and my uniform then back at the young man feeling anger rise "excuse me recruit is that any way to address an officer" he cut me off by snickering "who is your lieutenant" "davis ma'am" the other recruit offered up, pulling up my phone i rang the number "ric patch me through to davis, it seems that im back and have to give some orders on how to train his men, yes i know , i trained him better then that, thankyou" i hung up the phone giving the pointed look and the recruit with a bad attitude "10 push ups for each word you have said to me recruit"

"you dont have the authority tod give orders civilian" "my name is not civilian it is sergent Elizabeth Forbes which is a higher ranking then what you will get in your time her recruit now , drop and give me 10 for every word" he looked shocked but still didnt move until they heard a voice behind me "you heard her boy" turning i see davis and stephen standing there i walk over and hug stephen "im so sorry liz what can i do" i offer him a small smile before addressing davis who is already in position "what have you been teaching these boys, come on speak " the commotion has drawn some attention,

i cant imagine what it looks like to them having to officers and one being the person who is training them being ordered around by a woman in a sheriffs uniform if caroline could see this she would have a field day, "i am sorry sergent for any unruly or disrespectful behaviour that they have offered towards you" "stand down, davis , do you remember what i taught you and what the dispiline was for disrespect (to which he nods) well get to it discpline him then how i used to displine you" i say with a saluate he sets to it.

i look to stephen with a smile as soldiers stop and salute us both as we walk by " i forgot how fun that was" i say turning to him "yes i can remember when you had all the men bowing and towing the line because of you , alot has changed Liz , i wish we still had our friendship like we used before bill " "i too some times think like that , do you miss him alot?" "i do but alot has changed i have a new man but i will always love him and caroline and even you if you'll still allow me to" i nod my head "what do you need me to do" i turn to him and link my arm through his "well i could always use extra hands for the search party, because caroline is strong and she knows how to survive in those woods and im sure that we'll get our girl back" i say trying to hold back the thoughts of her not coming back.

as we walk into Alarics office hes just getting off the phone "well then tell him we'll be expecting him, fine just keep me updated" with that he slams the phone down "what is it" i ask "apparently theres a political lawyer or something thats been causing a storm and apparently is here to cause problems, he apparently has clients or something on the flight and is causing a stir at the airline or something hes on his way or is already here i'm not sure" "why is he coming here" "because hes managed to weedle information out and is here to check what actions we have or will be doing.. i dont know" just then the phone rings "alright yes let him in and have some one bring him to warehouse B" with that he stands up "come on lets just get this over with" he says coming round the desk.

as we wait at the warehouse for the lawyer to show up i see rudy on the phone to the ranger sevice i turn to see a man dressed in what i can only assume is a hand tailored suit walking in with a boy who seems to be no more older then 13 whos pushing an older woman in a wheelchair "hello may i ask who is in charge here at the moment" english accent ric steps forward "look we all know why your here and to be honest" thats when he cuts him off which rarely happens "and pray tell why im here" "word has it that you have been causing a stir and getting to involved and throwing orders around and im in no mood to be ordered around by a lawyer no matter what connections i have my prorities lay entirely on other things that do not include dealing with a lawyer who has no clue what is going on but solely focused on earning a paycheck" alaric finish i watch as the man opens his suit jacket tenses his jaw before speaking.

"thats very good to hear, because i would hate to go behind you back and throw in a few calls to the british service to take over the task" "why would the british have anything to do with this" "because i am not some lawyer i am an attorney for the british embassy here in washington and it is of utmost importance that we find that plane and the passangers inside" "and please tell me what is so important" "well i assume the people standing here are Sheriff Forbes , and Ms bennett and Mr bennett and you are probably after your daughters and their companion Mr salvatore and although they are a priority but you are not the only one with family on that flight there are others and i for one find the fact that i have three people on that plane rather important" "who do you have on the plane son" i hear sheilia ask "two of my brothers and my sister" i hear alaric take in a breath as we all were clearly not expecting that "one of whom has been given a position here at this very base now if we have that figured out i shall start introductions... this is my aunt Ester my youngest brother Henrik and i am Elijah , now shall we get started" i watched as he smirks at Alaric shocked face and closes up his suit jacket.

I'm busy with my gun when i hear someone clearing his throat "excuse me" i look up to find the little boy from earlier "yes" "what are doing with the gun" "henrik right... im cleaning it" "it must of been very dirty" "why do you say that" "you've been cleaning it for over 2 hours, its your thing right" "what do you mean thing" i ask confused "your thing every one has one when their stressed yours involves cleaning a gun" he says like its a known fact which is something that caroline would do.

"you know your right caroline always know when im stressed she'd come home to find me with all my weapons out on the table cleaning them all, she'd come over and start helping then act casual until she'd force the information out of me" this had the little boy smiling "hey you hungry" he nods "do you want to go raid the kitchens" i ask "come then lets go speak to your brother" i walk him over to the table which holds his brother "lijah" henric says getting his attention "yes henrik" "Ms Forbes says she can take me to raid the kitchen its okay if i go right" he ask "are you sure sheriff Forbes that it wont be an inconvenience on you" "no i think it will help me take my mind of it for a while" "very well thank you, behave henrik" "of Course she has a gun and i dont want to get arrested" he say with a smirk and head tilt that has everyone laughing before he grabs my hand and is pulling me away.

"Liz have you every shot anyone before" henrik ask me from over his bowl of ice cream "yes i have why" "do you have nightmares over it" "sometimes, why henrik" i ask confused as to why hes asking "my brother gets them sometimes" he says sadly looking back at his bowl "has your brother shot someone before" "yes nik's my hero when i was little he came home in his uniform and i thought he was G.I joe in real life because he wears a uniform and shoots bad people, i grew up though and know hes really not G.I joe" "what does your brother do" "hes in the army which means he travells alot but hes starting a new job here so i can see him more" "thats good 'SO is he your favourite ?" "you promise not to tell the others, yes he doesnt treat me like a baby like the others" "how do the others treat you" "like im five and im 11 and they still think of me as the baby" "do you want to know a secret" i watch as hew nods vigorously "they do that because when your all grown up you wont need them any more"

"thats silly you grow up but you still need them, you just need them differently" he was so serious and shocked that no one can see it that way that had me re evaluating it "you know you sound just like my caroline" "whats she like" "she's smart , caring , beautiful and shes very strong willed" i say smiling "can i see her" "sure" i pull out my phone and pull up the pictures i have of her and show him "wow shes pretty" he says passing me the phone "dont worry sheriff my brother will look after her, he's G.I Joe remember" he says hugging me when my eyes start to water.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 - Caroline

After the kiss and then the stitches situation we mainly me and Kol where exhausted so we decided to make camp for the night i had been sat next to kol on a fallen log and had after the several attempts of flirting and niks threats of ripping out his liver we had made some sort of friendship he was like the perfect mixture of stefan and damon a perfect Defan with a british flare he made me laugh and in turn i made him laugh which had me fallen head over heels into a friendship with him.

Rebekah well that seemed a little more difficult i cant quite get a read on her apart from the obvious chemistry between her and stef which i will gladly help out with because it doesnt seem one sided, which brings me to now and my plan to get to know everyone and celebrate.

the camp fire was just blazing and nik was over talking with rebekah "hey everyone" i said calling there attention away from what ever it is that there doing "we need to celebrate" apart from bonnie and stefan every one seemed horrified by my sugestion "no hear me out , we have just been through a plane crash not knowing if any of us were dead, people did die and thats a big thing but we are alive and we have found each other so its early and nik sneaked some booze which should be enough to have a slight buzz if not a definite toast to those we lost and to celebrate those we got, to tell stories and share laughs so that when we get out of here, which i have no doubt about , we can say that we had one night where we slowed down and took the time to celebrate our lives" i said smiling.

"wow that was definitely deep darling but im in never one to pass on a good party" kol said with a smirk "that a good idea sweetheart" nik said coming over to place a kiss on my fore head which had me leaning in "although kol having had a heart attack will only be having one drink which he can sip throughout the night or he wont drink at all" bonnie said with a smirk before finding as many things we could use as cups.

after everyone had got a drink and was compfortable per my instructions on where to sit my reasoning being we all knew each other seperateley so we should pair up with some one we dont know, which had me sat inbetween nik's legs bonnie sat next to Kol by the log and Rebekah sat next to Stefan around the fire i raised my glass (which was a travel mug cup lid) "to all of those souls that didnt manage the same fate as us, i toast to their lives and love ones that have been lost, to gary who i had the fortune to meet" everyone raised their respective glasses before taking a sip mine feeling especially heavy. leading to nik gently rub my arm.

"so story time who wants to be the first to share" everyone looked away almost at a lost for what to start with, rolling my eyes "okay does any one want to ask a question and if your asked you have to be 100% honest no judgement" which had everyone laugh before kol spoke up"okay then what is the deal with you guys and your interest in breakfast you all seem to have this strange affection for it" he asked causing my bonnie and stefan to laugh.

"well its not breakfast like cereal or toast its a thing that we've been doing since we were about 6 " stefan said "its a wake up call of sorts" bonnie said "basically when we had one of our first real sleep overs which didnt involve damon it became our thing to do to who ever was the last person still asleep" i said laughing at there blank look

"what happened was we were all asleep in my bed and it went caroline bonnie then me but bonnie has this annoying little habbit" stefan began before i cut him off "where she pushes us out of the bed if there's more the two people in the bed and when she did it one morning me and stef decided to jump on her and tickle her and kiss her to wake her up until she cant take anymore" "and this one morning she blurted out something about breakfast" "in her half sleep stated mind she thought she had already had breakfast and was too full to be playing" "so now everytime we sleep over they wake me up but doing the same asking how i liked breakfast" bonnie interrupts causing us to giggle and snicker "and everytime she screams that shes to full for breakfast" stefan says "its our tradition" i say with a smile.

"it was the first time we did anything away from damon" stefan says smiling sadly at the thought of his brother "dont you have any fun stories like that"i ask tentative of stefans need for the spot light to be turned away from us "there was the one time with the sword fight between lijah and nik, do you remember bekah" kol asked "oh god" i heard nik groan behind me.

"what happened" i asked fully invested in this now because of his reaction "well darling when we were little in a far far away land" "oh shut up kol let me tell it (rebekah interrupts) when we were younger i cant even remember how old i was but we had been watching Xena i think but that weekend aunt esther gave us pocket money and we all bought ourselves something we wanted, nik and lijah bought those plastic swords and would do these reanactment's of battles that they had seen when on this particular day when" "they landed in cow pat that was so big that they lost their swords and cried" kol burst interrupting her which had us all laughing me holding my side.

"it wasnt funny it was every where Elijah even had it in his mouth remember" nik said which only had us laughing more.

"do you remember senior prank night care" bonnie said "no that was so not funny i spent ages organising that and you all thought it be funny to set them off" i exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air "what's senior prank night" asked rebekah "its the night before school starts at the begining of senior year and the seniors break into school and set pranks up for the teachers in the morning" bonnie said "and caroline spent an hour setting up mouse traps all over our math teachers floor it took her and hour to get them all set up" "but we thought it would be a good idea to prank caroline that night because she always has the best reactions" "so we got her boyfriend at the time matt to throw a mouse in the room at her" "she screamed so much and bouncing all over causing all the traps to go off" every one was laughing which had me pouting.

"its not funny i was stuck in there for an hour before you let me out" i said just adding fuel to the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 - Rebekah

I was so excited to meet caroline from everything bonnie said but seeing her with stefan made me feel un worthy the way he looked at her with pure love had me reeling but then to see Nik my favourite brother kissing her made me seeth with jealously she can have stefan fine but nik no thats not right, i just got him back i will not let her ruin things for me.

is what had been going through my head all evening then she came up with that idea of toasting those we lost which i hate to admit was a decent thing to do, but then she had to go and choose where people sat, but to my surprise she made it so i was sat next to stefan and as the stories started to flow i seemed to relax and decided to with hold judgement for now to find out what her real story was.

"so caroline tell me about yourself" i asked "what do you want to know" she asked with a sweet smile "what do you do for a living" "im a counsellor to soldiers who suffer from post traumatic stress disorder" "and whats that like " "exhausting but very rewarding" "any reason behind choosing that type of work" i can see nik glaring at me from the top off her head but i ignored his subtle warning focusing on Caroline instead.

"yeah i have a reason" she said smiling "do you mind if i ask for the reason" "bekah" "no i dont mind , we grew up practically with soldiers ive seen the affect war can have on some one and how it can change some bodys whole personality and for a split second become something or someone un recognisable but with help from people and medication and time they can begin to deal with their issues and find relief from their inner tourment, and i have the pleassure of being apart of there recovery" that had me smiling.

"what do you do for a living" "oh i work part time as a model while studying to receive my masters degree in engineering" "wow that incredible what do you plan on doing once you get it" "if i get it" i mumble thinking of how bad my last term paper was "of course you will , no negitive thinking it give you wrinkles and takes a month of your life" she say making me laugh "now what do you want to do when you get your masters" "i wouldnt mind with the technolgy that is devoloping weapons for the army but thats if i get it" "you'll get your masters dont worry about that i have a connection if you want it" "what sort of connection" i ask making her giggle "my dads old boyfriends is currently dating someone who runs interference between that sort of stuff i could ask him if he knows of any position that would take a beautiful smart young lady to help work" "why would you do that for me we hardly know each other" "ah but we have plenty of time to get to know each other and im saying i'll ask im not making you any promises that he will agree, and i have a good feeling about you" she says smiling brightly whch forces my own lips to turn up at the corner.

"oh bonnie cares got one of her feelings again" stefan says gaining bonnies attention "whats the feeling about" "she said she had a good feeling about me, whats so interesting about that" i ask more then confused about their reaction.

"well care has this amazing talent where she gets these feelings about something or some one and something always amazing happens" "not all the time" "oh please care it does all the time" "no it doesnt stefan" "oh please caroline look at all the cases A there was jerry the drunk" "jerry the drunk oh please tell me he didnt get a good feelin'" kol interrupts "no jerry the drunk was this guy who would sleep on the bench out side of the grill and he never talked to anyone, and caroline didnt think we knew but she would always get him something at the grill and one day she just sat talking to him not long after tyler and he spoke to her he was actually holding a conversation with her and she then made it her pet project to make sure he was ok" "so she brang him clothes and blankets and food and one day we caught her on one of her secret trips to jerry the drunk when we asked what she was doing" "she said that she has a good feeling about him" "it turned out that jerry the drunk had just been having a bad go of it and care single handedly helped him gain enough courage to find a job got him a job interview and an apartment" "he came back for our graduation no one recognised him , he was dressed to the nine's in a suit and hair cut he managed to get back in contact with his family and was being promoted into a higher position and he said he wouldnt of been able to have done it if it wasnt for her" "dont you still speak to him care" bonnie asked "yeah i'll ring him up every couple of months or so to see how he's doing and we talk for a few hours".

"wow" was all i could think to say who was this girl i could see the look my brother was giving her it wasnt just awe it was something else he also held in his eyes for her "look it was nothing jerry just had a bad turn of it his wife left him took his daughter he hit the bottle then everything just snowed him in and thankfully now he's doing good and its not even the point not all my feelings bring something amazing to it" she was being so modest that it had me second guessing her was this girl real.

"ok what about matt?" "yeah you got a good feeling from matt and he got offered a full scholarship right after you said that you had a feeling" i watch as she just rolls her eyes "or when you had a feeling about prom and instead you drove us out of town to a hole in the wall dive bar and we got to be one of the few people to meet Pete wentz" stefan said "you also had a good feeling from my dress which got me a dance and a kiss from him that night" bonnie says i cant help but giggle when i catch kols expression tighten at the mention of her kissing some one else.

"so basically she's psychic" i ask "no i just sometimes get these good feelings its like a tingle when i meet some one and thats all im not a fortune teller" caroline says glaring at bonnie and stefan "have you ever had a good feeling to do with yourself" i ask genuinely curious "not good ones i personally just think i have good instincts when it comes to people who could become or are good friends with" "i'd like that" i say noticing how nik places a kiss in her hair.

"so what is actually going on with you and my brother" at that every one turns their attention onto the couple who have frozen completely in place, "because you two seem pretty intimate and your calling him nik which no one out side of family has ever been able to get away with so i was just wondering whats going on between you two" i can feel niks death glares on me but i ignore them and wait paitently for them to answer.

"yeah care what is this to you" "um - uh i well we havent really talked about it but i hope its the start of something" she says completely avoiding looking at nik , who seemed to have several emotions running over his face at the moment.

* * *

short chapter i know but im trying to decide on how to make the next chapter work with out making every one lost so sorry for the short chapter but i plan on making the next one longer :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 - Caroline

I open my eyes to feel the warm rays of the sun on my face and let out a contented sigh, feeling Nik tighten his hold on me i look up and see his beautiful green/blue eyes looking at me , i tilt my head up more inviting him to kiss me which he provides a sweet and loving kiss that melts me right to my core.

i hear ruffling to my side which has me ending the kiss and sitting up to look at stefan who is moving away from a sleeping rebekah "morning" i mouth at him before looking around to notice bonnie asleep in between us stefan follows my gaze before he looks at me "breakfast" he ask.

Rebekah wakes up when she feels stefan move fully away but i dont look back as we pounce on bonnie, Raining terror on her with tickles and kisses "aw noo god no stop stop" she says thrashing about "its breakfast bon bon" i shout before collapsing beside her stefan following me "hows breakfast bonnie" he asks she turns to look at me and stefan "too much breakfast" she says with a laugh.

"oh god you dont understand how much i would of missed that if something ever happened to either of you" she says holding our hands her eyes glistening with tears, bring tears to my own i snuggle closer to her laying my head on her shoulder "do you think they know by now" i ask "yeah your mom probably got the whole sheriff forbes ex army officer thing going on and has probably enlisted Ric and Rudy and their all going all army corps on the search and rescue team right now" stefan says "damon's probably giving every one the look right now and non stop moaning about whats taking so long" i say "or hes drunk" bonnie says causing us all to laugh.

in the back ground i hear kol ask whats going on and hear rebekah telling him to leave off were having a moment i roll my eyes and sit up wearing a scowl "the moments over" i say before getting up and heading to my bag so i can brush my teeth and change.

"we should head up north today, you up for the hiking kol" "of course darling why wouldnt i be" "you had a heart attack remember" i hear bonnie say "your right why am i asking you, bonnie do you think hes going to be okay to hike lots today because we have a lot of ground to cover and not alot of time" i ask zipping my bag up "he should be fine but i'll walk next to him and if i think he needs a break hes going to have to break" i nod.

"i found a trail that shouldnt take to long to get up to the ridge and then once we get up there we can plan our next course of attack" nik said joining us back in the camp, "alright we should get going guys" stefan says handing out trail mix bars that taste like saw dust, causing every one to make a face except nik "do you like the taste of these" i ask "no but ive eaten worse" "i feel like im eating saw dust" i say with a shudder before taking another bite.

After the 4th break up the ridge i pull nik aside "with Kol the way he is he's not going to be able to walk all the way to the cabin like this it will take an extra day for him to cover the same distance as it would for us to cover in a day, we need to rethink our strategy of getting out of here" i said looking back to where bonnies helping Kol to drink some water and stefans making Rebekah blush "your right we should find a spot where we can set up a permanent camp a place were we could see and get to any helicopter that will be on the rescue team so we need a spot thats flat ground but high ground to where do you suggest" "me" "yes love you know these woods better then i do you and stefan and your friend bonnie have been here before so find a spot and we'll head there to set camp" i nod before walking further up the trail calling stefan to help.

after finding a spot and getting there pretty quickly we all given jobs and set of to on our missions, mine is to find as many berries and fruit that we can eat for tonight i was walking back when suddenly a hand grips my waist and muffling my scream with the other ear"shh its okay love its me your safe" niks voice whispers against my neck making me shiver i turn and glare at him "you scared me ! dont do that" i say breathless trying to calm my racing heart, and he just smirks at me "im sorry tell me how can i redeem myself" i huff putting down the fruit i gathered and crossing my arms with a pout.

"I think i know how to make it up to you" he says placing his lips on my jaw before expertly kissing and nibbling on my neck making me let out a small whimper which gets swallowed by his lips and tongue making me sigh and place my arms around his shoulders before i know whats happening by jeans are down and he's got me pinned to a tree as he thrust into me making me cry out his name as he brings me to the edge.

"nik..oh go" im cut off by another orgasm that had my legs tightening around his hips keeping him pinned to me as possible as he falls over the edge with me.

"hows .. that for making it up to you" he smirks at me causing me to smile "it-" suddenly there's voices coming closer and then the ineveitable happens"oh jesus christ nik" "oh god" stefan voice speaks at the same time making me shrink further into the tree and groan "go away bekah" i hear some shuffling and then feel my legs being put down to the floor.

"you can look now sweetheart" i groan and tighten my hold on him causing him to chuckle "theyre gone love" "that was so embarrassing" i say moving away to pick up my jeans and under wear.

"i cant believe your sister saw us" i grumble walking back to pick up the fruit "and stefan" he says i shrug "yeah but thats stefan" he scowls "what do you mean thats stefan" "stefan's stefan he knows me already your sister doesnt thats what i mean" i say "how close are you and stefan" he ask or more like growls out "close but its never been like that the same goes for bonnie, oh go could you imagine if it had been kol and rebekah that saw us" i groan "whats so important about it being rebekah that saw us" "because its your sister i dont want to think bad things about me" i say walking towards the camp.

"do you think they said anything" i ask as we grow closer to the others "knowing rebekah, yes" i groan again as he pulls me into the camp.

"hey look its the strumpets" kol shout calling everyones attention "how was the shagging in the woods darling" i think for a second before squaring my shoulders and ignoring the heat that has flushed my cheeks "great thanks you want the details of what your brother just did" "oh god no i get your point, points to the lovely caroline" kol says winking at me.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 - caroline, kol

Caroline -

so we had set up camp and i sat with nik building a few traps to hopefully catch some of the woodland furry creatures when i noticed him scratching his shoulder "what are you itching for" i ask smirking when he raised his hand to scratch again "my cut it itches" i had completely forgot his scratch "its probably the stitches let me take a look their probably need to be taken out" i say getting up from my position on the log that we had pulled over to where we had set up a make shift seating area "no its fine, carrying on with the traps we need them more, cant go on living with just berries that we find and that god awful trail mix cereal bars" he said getting back to work on the wood which was turning into a make shift looking stake.

I ignored him and got up anyway feeling a little dizzy with the speed as i stood up "no we cant but your fidgeting ever 5 seconds is putting me off so shut up and let me have a look" i put my hands on my hip and arch an eyebrow at him causing him to roll his eyes and with a shake of his head comes and 'fine' making me smile as i walk over to his side of the fire "take your shirt off" i say watching as he puts his things down before pulling his black Henley over his head.

I tentatively touch the area noticing the red puffy skin around the stitches "they need to come out, stay there" i say going over the the bags looking through mine for the tweezers "caroline love it can wait finish the traps" "look once these are out it wont be itchy and then i can finish the traps and you can finish the stake your making so that we're prepared to fend of any vampires that try to eat us" i say with a laugh "vampires" "what it looks like your making a stake, although saying that you do kind of look like that guy from the tv show , oh whats his name any way i only watched one episode couldnt really get into it i cant even remember what its called , here hold still" i instruct him as i settle on his lap and wipe down the scratch with some wet cloth before hovering the scissors over his wound.

"now love what were you saying" he asked "oh about vampires right now i'm not really all that sure on that one but true blood thats a different story , see stefan refuses to watch it with me and bonnie now after the eric and bill argument she was mad about the whole eric thing saying he was just bad to the bone and i was like no hes more then that he had a heart inside him i could tell from the way he looked after pam his progeny and stuff and i was right i think thats probably one of my flaws i find the heart in people who don't have a heart to find" i say with a smile "people just dont realise that it has always been there, just hiding waiting for some one to shine a light on it, there your done how does it feel" i ask resting my hands down before getting up to have a different angle to see the wound from "like some one has shined a light on it" he says looking at me with an expression that makes my knees go weak and my insides turn to mush, trying to hide my blush i turn around and head back to my task of finishing the trap.

his words replaying over and over again making me think there was a double meaning to them causing me to be lost in thoughts for the rest of the afternoon.

Kol -

being in a plane crash was sucky, having a heart attack was even worse, i feel fine but when I try to do what i normally would be able to do if im not being told off by the beautiful bonnie im running out of breath so hear i am walking back to camp when i hear something , a whining sound thats growing closer ,

some how my body knows what to do before my brain can process what the sound belongs to.

im running, running as fast as i can to get back to camp, my lungs are burning my heart pounding all my air going to keep me breathing leaving me unable to shout for the others at the camp i still hear it but its still behind me i cant still make it.

i can see my brother and bonnie talking in the distance but its caroline that sees me first and stands up i can faintly hear her calling attention to me but im still to busy trying to ignore the pounding in my ears my arm is tingling but i keep running pointing frantically over my shoulder untill i see that they too can hear it, taking in the looks on their faces before , black

I can feel someone pounding on my chest, my eyes fluttering open to see nik's face hovering above me i can hear the sound of a plane but i cant focus my eyes flutter shut again.

my eyes open and i can feel something on my face i see a metal roof before i feel myself being dragged away from it and the blinding light of the sunny sky takes place.

i can see people standing next to me and can barely focus on what there saying but i can recognise my name but the sound of cameras going of and the dying sound of helicopter blades are over powering everything, the dull pull of unconsciousness takes over and i get lost to the darkness again.

* * *

**so hey guys i keep getting new ideas for different stories but i still want to carry on with the stories ive got im just trying to learn how to juggle all of them while keeping up with the writers bug that i seem to have caught, check out my other stories and let me know what you think,**

**also any ideas on what you want to happen next or who's point of view you want the chapter to be from please let me know.**

**love reading your comments. I'll try to update as soon as possible with this :)**


End file.
